lo_passfandomcom-20200214-history
Lesser Banishing Ritual of the Pentagram
The Lesser Banishing Ritual of the Pentagram (LBRP) is ceremonial magic 101, and even if you have no intentions of delving into western esoterics, this is a useful tool for any who may feel like they have unwanted attention from the other side. It requires no special tools, and is often the first step towards higher rituals. Preparation of the room Visualize a circle in the center of the room. You could also use tape, or something similar. You're going to be moving in a circular, clockwise motion through the cardinal directions. That being said, you need to know approximately where you'll need to be facing. Some houses are built with the faces aligned to the directions, but that isn't really something you can count on. If you don't have access to a compass, you can make one by rubbing a needle across a magnet, poking it through a cork or similar floating material, and setting it in a pool of still water. It should point north/south, from there you should be able to decipher which is which. Make sure that you will not be disturbed, and that it will be relatively quiet. If you can't get away with vibrating (long, drawn, guttural, mantra like speaking) the words in question, you can go through the verbalization silently, although this will lessen the mental effect of the process. If you have nosey neighbors, or room mates, you can probably tell them you were doing Yoga so long as they don't do mantras themselves. The Kabalistic Cross #Stand at the Easterly point of your circle. #Visualize a bright, white light above your head. Close your eyes, if it helps. This light is a fraction of the energy that is the Source. It is pure, and powerful. #With your dominant hand (or Dagger, if you so choose) point to your forehead and let the light fill it. #Vibrate the word Ah-Tah #Bring your hand down to your Solar Plexus, with the light beaming through the line drawn through your midsection to your feet. #Vibrate Mahl-Kooth #Bring your hand to your right shoulder. Let the light flow from its stream through the line across your chest. #Vibrate Veh-Geboo-Rah #Bring the hand to your left shoulder. The light follows again, extending to the other side. #Vibrate Veh-Gedoo-Lah #Clasp your hands in front of your chest, as if you were praying. See the light brightening there, at your center. #Vibrate Lee-Oh-Lahm. Ah-men. If you're uncomfortable with Amen, Om will suffice. #Hold this vision in your mind, and your stance, for however long you feel is right. Try to feel the power inside of you. The Banishing Ritual of the Pentagram Shaping The Pentagram You'll be doing this in each direction, so we will explain it seperately. The energy you have brought into yourself should now emanate from your hand. With your right hand at the level of your left hip, trace a pentagram through the air in front of you going up first, and visualize a trail of blue flame following your hand, thus forming the pentagram. You should try to make this symmetrical, and end where you began to ensure that it closes. Keep this vision in your mind, and bring your hand back to the center after closing the shape. This is the starting point of the circle you will be drawing as you cycle through the four directions. The Ritual #Still facing East, form the pentagram as earlier discussed. #With your hand in the center, vibrate YHVH (Yud-Heh-Vav-Heh) #Keeping your hand centered, swing it in an arc, moving with your feet to face the South. Your hand should draw a line to the point that will be the center of the next Pentagram. #Move your hand from center to bottom left, and form the pentagram. #When your hand returns to the center, vibrate ADNI (Ah-Doh-Nye) #Keeping your hand centered, swing it in an arc, moving with your feet to face the West. Your hand should draw a line to the point that will be the center of the next Pentagram. #With your hand centered, vibrate AHIH (Eh-Yeh) #Keeping your hand centered, swing it in an arc, moving with your feet to face the North. Your hand should draw a line to the point that will be the center of the next Pentagram. #Hand in center, vibrate AGLA (Ah-Gah-Lah) #Continue to your right to close the circle. You should now be surrounded in the energy you have placed throughout the ritual. Evocation of the Archangels, or Elements # Extend your arms to your sides. # Facing the east, speak: Before me, (Vibrate) Raphael (Rah-Fai-El) representing Air # Speak: Behind me, (Vibrate) Gabriel (Gah-Bree_El) representing Water # Speak: To my right hand, (Vibrate) Michael (Mee-Kye-El) representing Fire # Speak: To my left hand, (Vibrate) Auriel (Aw-Ree-El) Representing Earth # Speak: About me flames the Pentagrams, and in the column shines the six rayed star. At this point, you will repeat the Kabalistic Cross. Notes There are many variations of this ritual, although the differences are few. The most important thing is that you believe the power of yourself, the presence of the energy, and that of the Angels. Intent and will are always at the root of all magical endeavours, and without them any practice is reduced to mindless motions.